<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Have You Done? by xbleeple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490108">What Have You Done?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple'>xbleeple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teslen Appreciation Week 2019 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanctuary (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Gen, Source blood, the tags sound really dramatic but it's not that intense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>...we have utterly no idea what is going to happen after we do this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teslen Appreciation Week 2019 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Have You Done?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tags have been added to be safe, but this fic mostly just covers the source blood injection and the immediate effects of turning into a vampire.</p><p>For Teslen Appreciation Week 2019 - Blood</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Helen looks at the vial in the light, sun refracting through the red solution. A hundred milliliters of bad decisions. She slips it into her carrying case along with the rest of the supplies that they would need before snapping it closed and going outside to meet the carriage waiting for her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she gets back to her parents’ house she locks the door behind herself before heading up to the study. They’d decided to wait until her parents were out of town before gathering to inject the serum. Luckily her father had the inside scoop on an abnormal he had been tracking in Scotland that just so happened to be near where her mother’s cousin lived so both of them had decided to set off on the trip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first knock at the door comes just after six and everyone is gathered in the library by seven. Helen thoroughly explains what they were going to be doing that evening, looking at each of the men in front of her, “...we have utterly no idea what is going to happen after we do this. It could be nothing all the way up to a rather...serious reaction. If any of you would like to back out, now is your opportunity.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Each of them silently look at each other before Nikola speaks up, “I think we’re well aware of the risks and ready to take them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right,” Helen takes a deep breath before preparing the first syringe of the source blood. She takes he first one herself, a searing pain shooting up her arm. Flames lick at her nerves before settling and fading away. She realizes as John sits down in the chair to take the last injection that it probably wasn’t smart that they didn’t leave at least one of them behind for a day or two to tend to them if there were adverse reactions. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her head starts to swim as James takes John’s arm for his injection, her eyes rolling back in her head as she crumples to the ground a moment later.</span>
</p><p class="p2">----</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she comes to Helen finds herself in her bedroom with a searing pain burning her throat. A primal scream escapes her as she claws at herself, not even noticing the cutting pains as her nails cut her skin. The door crashes open a moment later as John, James, and Nigel burst in. For a moment they were stunned. Helen’s eyes were pure black and her nails had transformed into long sharp claws. Each drag of her hands across her throat left behind bleeding red marks that healed almost instantly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus Christ,” Nigel exclaims as he rushes over to the bed, the other two right behind him. He and James attempt to restrain her hands as John hovers over her, trying to get her to calm down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Helen couldn’t utter a word as she continued to flail. She easily breaks away from James and Nigel before digging her claws into John’s arms and latching her mouth to his neck. Her eyes roll back in her head as her mouth fills and she swallows eagerly as she continues on while shaking her friends off. In a moment of irritation she pushes Nigel away and the force practically throws him into her wardrobe that was on the other side of the room. She doesn’t pull away until she can do so of her own volition. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Panting, Helen wipes her mouth on the back of her hand as her features slowly return to normal. When she regains her mental faculties she scrambles away in horror as she finds herself looking at a sheet white John, barely breathing with blood all over his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...I...” Helen barely manages to mumble as James and Nigel rush over, trying to help their friend to no avail. A couple of minutes later John’s arm is hanging limply from the bed as his eyes are focused lifelessly on the ceiling. The two men turn to look at her with worried expressions on their face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Helen...” Nigel whispers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What <em>has</em> happened to you?” James finishes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>